te pareces a el
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: hay veces que quien menos imaginamos tiene un dolor muy fuerte en su corazon que tambien puede ser provocado por otra persona


Te pareces a el

"Mis pies me estan matando", decia kenta con la misma pregunta de siempre, ¿a donde se dirigian? y ¿porque seguian caminando tan noche?, sin embargo el no le podia preguntar eso a ryuga por temor a su naturaleza agresiba, el ya casi no le hablaba desde hace dias, y eso no parecia importarle a ryuga o almenos eso parecia ya que solo le hablaba para decirle "callate", y mientras el discutia con sus pensamientos ryuga se detuvo

Kenta: ¿porque nos detenemos?- pregunto, pero ryuga no le respondio ademas de evitar contacto con el

El penso que seguro acamparian ahi, asi que decidio buscar madera para encender una fogata, dejando solo a ryuga quien iba a pescar, mientras parecia estar lidiando con sus pensamientos, y se repetia una y otra vez

Ryuga: ¿porque me lo recuerda tanto?, no habia pensado en el desde hace años y ahora que me sigue ese niño no puedo dejar de pensar en el

(FLASHBACK)

Ryuga: vamos ryuto, no te quedes atras

Ryuto: hermano, ¡esperame! no corras tan rapido- dijo tratando de alcanzar a su hermano

En sus recuerdos habia 2 niños pequeños, ambos identicos, riendo juntos hasta que el mayor le encontro un golpe en la frente al menor

Ryuga: ¿que te paso? - se pregunto con mucha preocupacion al saber que a el y a su hermano siempre los maltrataban desde que son huerfanos

Ryuto: el vendedor me arrojo una piedra porque no podia pagarle mucho- el menor respondio al saber que a su hermano no le gustaba que le hicieran daño

Ryuga: ese maldito, me las pagara- dijo apretando su puño de furia

Ryuto: hermano mayor, no quiero que te enojes por estas cosas, la verdad no me importa, porque se que nadie me apartara de ti y siempre estaremos juntos asi es como estare bien- dijo abrazando a su hermano quien no sabia que decirle ya que ambos estaban en un mal orfanato donde podian separarlos

Ryuga: si...siempre estare contigo- dijo con algunas lagrimas

Ryuto: ¿que pasa?- pregunto al ver sus lagrimas

Ryuga: nada, mejor regresemos antes de que se den cuenta que escapamos

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

A ryuga se le volvieron los ojos cristalinos al recordar eso, se le hacia raro porque hace años que no lloraba, y siempre que veia bien o escuchaba, incluso cuando le hablaba a kenta el recordaba a su hermano

(FLASHBACK)

Ryuga estaba en su cuarto y despues llego su hermanito a su cama

Ryuga: ¿que sucede ryuto?

Ryuto: hermano tengo miedo, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto con mucha pena

Ryuga: si, claro que puedes- dejandole un espacio a su hermano en su cama

Ryuto: ¿porque no te has dormido?

Ryuga: porque me gusta imaginar por las noches mis deseos

Ryuto: ¿y cuales son?

Ryuga: quiero que dejemos este lugar y seamos libres, que no tengamos que depender de nadie, despues me quiero volver un blaider muy fuerte y llegar a ser el numero uno

Ryuto: ah, sabes hermano espero que tus deseos se cumplan algun dia- dijo dandole un abrazo a su hermano

Ryuga: y yo espero que los tuyos se cumplan tambien, ¿por cierto cual es tu deseo?- dijo curioso al saber que nunca hablaban de eso

Ryuto: mmmm...yo.. ¡ya se!, quiero ser un cazador de tesoros

Ryuga: no me sorprende siempre te metes en lios

Ryuto: mirate en un espejo

Ryuga: hahaha, prometamos que cumpliremos nuestros sueños juntos

Ryuto: si, lo prometemos por el corazon

Ryuga: si por el corazon

despues de eso empesaron a jugar antes de quedarse dormidos

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Ryuga seguia atorado en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un ¡BOOM!que provenia de donde estaban acampando, el se fue caminando a ver que pasaba y pudo ver casi todo el lugar quemado y kenta tambien pero desmallado en el piso, entonces se quedo ahi parado esperando a que despertara, para pedirle una explicacion, pero despues de un buen rato kenta no se movia y el no sabia porque pero lo que mas deseaba ahora era que despertara y se sentara frente a el con su sonrisa estupida de siempre, entonces decidio darle una pequeña patada para que reaccionara, pero al patearlo noto que no respiraba, y se quedo perplejo y ni siquiera sabia porque le importaba, talves porque se parece a su hermano

Ryuga: ¿el...esta..m-muerto?- dijo apretando su puño en desesperacion, recordando una cosa mas

(FLASHBACK)

El orfanato se estaba quemando y todos corrian pero a el solo le importaba encontrar a su hermano, mas no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, despues empezo a imaginar lo peor y al hacerlo callo de rodillas en el suelo llorando

Ryuga: ¿acaso esta...muerto?, no...¡no!...¡no puede!, ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLO!

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Al pasar eso por su mente en desesperacion le dio una patada mas fuerte a kenta haciendolo reaccionar

Kenta: ¡AUCH!, oye ¿eso era necesario?- dijo con mucho dolor por esa patada

Ryuga: niño ¿que es todo esto?- pregunto señalando el desastre que kenta hizo al quemar el lugar

Kenta: pues...yo queria encender una fogata para cocinar el pescado que atrape y-

Ryuga: ¿tu lograste atrapar pescado?-pregunto un poco asombrado ya que la ultima vez que lo intento un pez gigante casi se lo come vivo

Kenta: si, porque hace horas que te fuiste y encontre un lago, pero cuando encendi una fogata con mi saggitario, se estaba apagando e intente hacer otra pero creo que use fuerza de mas y entonces...esto- respondio algo avergonzado y por mas que nada con miedo a que ryuga lo golpeara como ciertos momentos donde perdio su temperamento

A ryuga se le hacia raro pero se sinto aliviado, horas despues de esa "resurreccion" ambos estaban comiendo

Ryuga: sera que mejor limpies este desorden antes de irnos mañana, ¿entendido?- le dijo dandole una mirada de "si no lo haces te mato"

Kenta: si, lo prometo

Ryuga: ¿de verdad?- le pregunto obligandolo a confirmar su respuesta

Kenta: si, por el corazon

al decir eso ryuga sintio como un nudo en el pecho, y despues le dio una especie de sonrisa

Kenta: ryuga...sonrio..que desagradable- penso antes de que darse dormido, Buenas noches

Ryuga: buenas noches

FIN


End file.
